Passing Notes
by ImmortalSpuffy202
Summary: Kirishima gets caught passing notes to Bakugou during class and a little more is revealed than expected.


A/N Hi everyone! Thanks for giving my fic a chance! This my first BNHA fanfic, so I hope I did it justice. Enjoy the Kiribaku!

_Fuck, could Mr. Aizawa be ANY more boring?!_ Bakugou Katsuki grumbles to himself, scowling at the front of the room where his teacher is scribbling something nearly illegible and probably fucking stupid on the blackboard. Bakugou snorts indignantly, rearranging his features into his usual active bitch face, and rests his cheek on a clenched fist. He just wants to get out of here and do something interesting, like going to the movies with Eijirou, which they are planning on doing later that day; but Bakugou would rather die than admit that he's looking forward to it.

Five minutes pass…then ten…then twenty. How can Mr. Aizawa still be talking about fucking hero laws?! There really isn't that much to say. You go out, do your damn job, beat the villains to a pulp, then go home. Like a pro. But at least it seems like the others are done with the topic too. Pencils tap quietly against the tops of the desks, notes are shuffled, Denki's making a paper airplane (how Aizawa hasn't noticed is a mystery) and Aoyama's admiring himself in the little compact mirror he apparently has on him at all times. Even Iida seems less focused than usual.

Being so preoccupied with not paying attention, Bakugou nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels something brush against his leg. "Shit." He mumbles under his breath, his heart still pounding from the scare. Bakugou peers under the desk, grabbing the little slip of paper Hagakure jabbed him with. He frowns at it. It looks ominous. Ominously normal. Bakugou pokes (more like stabs) Hagakure on the shoulder, which is honestly an amazing feat, and whisper-yells into her ear, "Hey, what the hell is this?"

"It's from Kirishima," she whispers back. Bakugou raises an eyebrow, but pulls his hand back anyway.

"Why the fuck is that croc-wearing dumbass passing me notes?" Bakugou snorts indignantly, staring down at the offensive little square. His fingers twitch as he begins to unfold the hastily crumpled paper. But as soon as the first layer is opened, the note is snatched from his hands. Bakugou is stunned into silence as he looks up. Aizawa glowers menacingly at him, the note balanced in between two of his fingers as he brandishes it to the class.

"Passing notes, are we?" Aizawa mumbles. That's the end of the line for Bakugou.

"No!" He yells angrily, getting up from his seat and nearly knocking his chair down in the process. "I didn't write the damn note! It was just passed to me by one of these other idiots!" Hagakure mumbles a quiet "hey," but no one seems to notice or care, not with the spectacle they're about to witness.

Something screeches from the other side of the room. Kirishima is out of his seat, bowing deeply, his spiky red hair almost touching the floor. "I'm sorry sensei, I was the one who wrote the note. It's not Bakugou's fault." Aizawa's face doesn't change; instead he walks back up to the front of the class.

"Well then, if it was so important that it couldn't wait until the end of class, Kirishima, Bakugou, then I'm sure you wouldn't mind sharing with the rest of the class."

At that moment, Kirishima locks eyes with Bakugou, who is still fuming, and smiles sheepishly. "This is not going to go well." He mutters to himself when Bakugou turns away pointedly.

Aizawa opens the note and slowly scans the paper, eyes widening slightly. It's the most surprise anyone has ever seen on his face. Kirishima winces silently when Aizawa clears his throat.

"Ahem. Bakubabe, you're looking smokin' hot today. Love, Blasty's #1 Fan." The whole thing is said in a completely monotone voice, but that doesn't stop the completely shocked expressions on all but two students' faces. The class is trapped in the haze of new information until a loud clunk snaps them out of it. Kirishima had smacked his head onto his desk in embarrassment and squeezed his eyes shut. Bakugou is covering his face with both hands, face burning. Shit is gonna go down.

The whole class erupts in a split second. People are either screaming at the top of their lungs or sitting there in shock. It's about half and half either way. Mina lets out a high-pitched squeal, jumping out of her seat and grabbing Kirishima's shoulders, shaking him violently. Kirishima's head jerks back and forth with each movement. "OMG Kiri! You and Bakugou are dating?! When did this happen?!" Mina's jumping up and down in excitement at this point, her grin blindingly bright. From the other side of the room, Bakugou shrinks further into his chair, trying to make himself disappear. It's not that he doesn't absolutely love his boyfriend and wants to scream it from the rooftops; it's the fact that fucking Aizawa had to be the one to tell everyone. That's not his job.

"N-No! We're not dating! That's just a bro thing. You know, gotta tell your bros when they're lookin' good, right?" Kirishima grimaces slightly at the unimpressed faces of his classmates. Mina rolls her eyes, patting Kirishima on the top of the head in sympathy.

"C'mon Kiri. Nobody's buying that. Besides, everyone knows you're gay." Mina shrugs, one hand on her hip and the other on Kirishima's head. The red-head's eyes widen comically.

"What do you mean 'everybody knows?'" He nearly yells, waving his arms in the air frantically.

"You're not great at hiding it bro." A shock of electric blond hair pops up over Mina's shoulder.

"Shit." Kirishima mumbles.

"You don't have to hide it Kiri. We support you!" Uraraka says with a sweet smile, approaching with Deku not far behind. Kirishima grins, but his face falls as soon as he sees his boyfriend.

"Move it extras." Bakugou growls, pushing people out of the way to get to the boy attract all the attention. Kirishima winces as Deku smacks into a desk, toppling a few chairs on the way as Bakugou storms through. Within a few seconds, Bakugou is hovering over the red-headed boy, the rest of the class backing away in fear and anticipation. It can go either way with Bakugou. He's basically a ticking time bomb. "Kirishima." He says flatly. Kirishima bites his lip as he peers into the face of a fuming Bakugou.

"Y-Yeah bro?" He asks gingerly, trying to force a smile onto his face. Bakugou bends down, their noses only inches away. Kirishima swallows thickly. _This is the end._

Suddenly, Kirishima feels himself being yanked out of his seat by the arm. He closes his eyes, but snaps them open again when he feels a light pressure brush against his lips. After what feels like hours, Bakugou pulls away, not making eye contact with anyone in the room.

"Don't call me that." He whispers. "I'm not your fucking bro." Kirishima can't hold back his grin. He throws his arms around the blond, squeezing him tightly. Their classmates cheer and scream. Mina's dancing around the room, a fistful of cash in her hand (who knows where she got that from), Sero and Denki are laughing in the corner of the room as Iida unsuccessfully tries to quiet them.

When Kirishima finally releases his boyfriend from the impromptu embrace, Bakugou's face is completely red, and he won't meet Kirishima's eyes. Kirishima reaches up to cup his chin sweetly, looking at him with all the love in the world. "Thanks babe. I know that was hard." Bakugou snorts indignantly, but grabs the other's hand and entwines their fingers together anyway.

"I just couldn't fucking hear you call me 'bro' one more time." Kirishima laughs, squeezing the blond's hand lightly.

"Okay…bro." Kirishima teases gently. Bakugou glares at him.

"I fucking hate you shitty hair." Kirishima only laughs.

"I love you too Blasty."

"Ahem. Let's get back to class shall we." Aizawa mutters loudly enough to disturb the couple in the middle of the room. Half of the class, namely Denki, Mina and Sero are trying and failing to hold back their laughter, and the others are aww-ing at the pair. Bakugou's face flushes further when he notices all the stares they're receiving.

"Fuck."

The class takes their seats. Nobody mentions it if Kirishima mysteriously switches desks to sit next to a certain blond, nor do they say anything when the aforementioned two rest their entangled hands on the desk for the rest of the lesson.

.oOo.

"Yo! Aizawa, my dude! How was class?" Present Mic slings an arm over Aizawa's shoulder after ambushing him in the hallway. Aizawa shrugs him off without a second thought, shaking his head incredulously. He's still clutching a small crumpled piece of paper in his hand. He glances down at it with an unreadable expression on his face.

"It was…certainly something."

A/N Thank you guys so much for reading! I already have ideas for my next Kiribaku fanfic, so stay tuned!


End file.
